Beautiful angel
by yeshimawari
Summary: [one-shots/drabbles] Días azules, días grises, días oscuros, días claros, días rosados y días rojos. No importa de qué color sean o qué tan terribles puedan llegar a ser; todo estará bien mientras ese hermoso ángel continúe sujetando su mano.


Reparación de vehículos, infraestructura, gastos por el equipo de rescate, servicios gubernamentales, daños colaterales, comisión a las autoridades...

¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué demonios importaba si destruía una puta casa? ¡Lo demás había sido obra del maldito villano! Y su parte había sido un mero descuido, obra del maldito idiota eléctrico que le habían asignado como compañero en aquella misión.

Además, la casa estaba abandonada desde hacía años, ¿por qué debían contenerse por tal estupidez?

Y por sobre todo, ¡¿por qué mierda él tenía que hacer el jodido papeleo?! ¡Para eso estaban los nerds inútiles del departamento de gerencia! Él era un héroe, estaba allí para derrotar villanos y rescatar personas, ¡no para perder el tiempo con un estúpido montón de papeles!

—Cálmate, hombre —dijo Eijirō, mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto al blondo que se hallaba rodeado de archivos, documentos, informes y hojas desperdigadas por todos lados—. Todoroki te advirtió lo que ocurriría si volvías a hacer un desastre, ni siquiera es un castigo tan severo; tan sólo quiere que veas lo que las acciones poco varoniles conllevan.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios debo hacerlo todo yo?! ¡El imbécil de Kaminari fue quien destrozó ese maldito lugar! —replicó.

Kirishima tuvo que apartarle las manos del informe que sostenía, pues poco le faltaba para hacerlo estallar todo en miles de pedazos.

—Pero Kaminari no puede hacer trabajo de agencia, ¿sabes? —señaló con tranquilidad, ojeando de manera parcial algunos de los papeles—. Simplemente, no es lo suyo. En cambio tú eres, pues...

—¿Un jodido genio? —interrumpió, enarcando una ceja, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió—. Aunque así sea, no es mi problema.

—Vamos, ¡ayudar a un amigo idiota es lo que un hombre haría! —aseguró Eijirō, sonriendo.

Bakugō suspiró, resignado, a sabiendas de que era inútil tratar de razonar con aquel tonto tan varonil.

Volvió a centrarse en su trabajo; mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido podría ir a darle una paliza al inútil de Denki por haberlo metido en tal lío.

Tras un par de horas en las que vio ir y venir a Eijirō, le escuchó carraspear. Viró el rostro para encararlo, notando que tenía un suave color carmín cubriéndole las mejillas, y una taza entre las manos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Arroz con leche —contestó Red Riot, esbozando una sonrisa y estirando los brazos para ofrecerle la taza al rubio—. Sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces, pero, uhm...

Era incapaz de pensar en una excusa decente. La verdad era que había salido con Mina y sus amigas varios días atrás, y éstas le habían aconsejado prepararle postres a su explosiva pareja; pues, según ellas, eso era lo que hacían los novios.

Pero, ¿cómo le explicaba eso a Katsuki sin que éste le reprochara por aquella cursilería y se sintiera ofendido por lo que consideraría una insinuación de que debía ser tratado como una chica? ¡Ni de coña! No quería entrar en su lista semanal de personas a las que mandar al hospital.

—Lo tomaré —musitó el blondo varón, fijando su atención en un reporte que le llamaba la atención de manera particular. ¿Por qué sería...?

—¡Sí! —Sonrió aún más cuando Bakugō le quitó la taza de las manos y comenzó a revolver el contenido de ésta con la cuchara.

Ground Zero se detuvo por un instante, enfocando la vista en la hoja que empezaba a arrugarse por la fuerza de sus dedos. —Maldición...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Maldito Deku de mierda! —bufó, poniéndose de pie y haciendo explotar el papel—. ¡Es la quinta puta organización a la que le quieres poner el jodido nombre de All Might!

Kirishima parpadeó con lentitud, y luego soltó una risita. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, no había duda de ello. Observó que Katsuki volvía a sujetar el contenedor del postre que le había preparado, y que comenzaba a revolverlo furiosamente. Justo antes de que el varón de orbes escarlatas pudiese probar bocado, Eijirō se colocó de pie y salió silenciosamente de la estancia.

—¡Al menos esta mierda tiene canela! ¡El inútil de Deku jamás le ponía canela a su porquería! ¡Por eso nadie lo quiere! —escuchó que gritaba el rubio.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de que la actitud de Bakugō era bastante masculina, incluso si también podía ser considerada como un berrinche infantil. Empero, aquello no podía hacerle olvidar que debía huir pronto, antes de que...

—¡Kirishima, pedazo de mierda! Esto no es canela, ¡dejaste quemar esta basura!

Bien, todos cometían errores. Así como su novio era terrible para contenerse en el campo de batalla, él no era especialmente bueno a la hora de hacer postres.

Pero, lo había intentado. Y lo seguiría intentando, porque por más veces que Katsuki se enojase con él, seguiría queriéndolo a pesar de todo. De eso estaba seguro.


End file.
